haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Saint-Louis du Nord
Saint-Louis-du-Nord (Kreyol: Sen Lwi dinò) is a commune in the Saint-Louis du Nord Arrondissement, in the Nord-Ouest department of Haiti. In 2015, it had 116,350 inhabitants. .]] About The municipality of Saint Louis du Nord successively wore the following names: Les Palmistes, Derouvray and Tire-lire. The City of St. Louis du Nord was founded around 1606. The urban area of St. Louis du Nord is coastal. Its relief is made up of hills at tropical temperature. The municipality of Saint Louis du Nord comprises six communal sections and two districts. Four of these sections are coastal areas whose land area consists of either plateau, mountains or plains. The tropical climate is the most common. The flourishing village, also called Petit Saint Louis, owes its establishment to the abandonment of the Île de la Tortue before 1695. It is located on the Canal de la Tortue located in a small plain by the sea at the foot of a nipple showing a pleasant look; its temperature is healthy. Its port is a small basin formed by reefs exposed to all winds, and into which it can only enter small boats. The river of Saint Louis is unimportant. History • In May 1865, St. Louis du Nord after joining with the Salnave insurrection, made its submission to the government of President Geffrard. • In October 1888, Toussaint Louverture, government warship, captured a boat of the northern insurgents in the port of St. Louis. • Joseph Justin who was Secretary of State was born in St. Louis du Nord. • On July 4, 1915, a accidental fire broke out in Saint Louis du Nord at a merchant by the name of Charles Elysee. The Government decided to come to the aid of the disasters and voted, by a law of September 21, 1915. a value of thirty five thousand gourdes to be distributed between the disasters by a local commission. According to the investigation, no value was paid. Monseigneur Jean Louis de Bellegarde was Duke of St. Louis du Nord under the Empire in 1849. Geography Saint-Louis du Nord is located at 19.9276° N, 72.7141° W. According to the IHSI, this commune has a total land area of 125.60 square kilometers (48.49 square miles), of which 76.26 sq.km (61%) is suburban, 46.43 sq.km (37%) is rural, and 2.91 sq.km (2%) is urban. Saint-Louis du Nord is split into 6 communal sections and two districts, Bonneau and Guichard. Bonneau is home to a new 1.6 mw power plant. The district of Bonneau is a coastal area whose dominant terrain is the hills, its temperature is considered tropical. The district of Guichard is an inland area made up of mountains with a tropical climate. The law of November 20, 1831 fixed the precise distance from this commune to the capital at 53 leagues. The Rivière des Negres waters this town. Sometimes it threatens to flood the village. The waters emerge from the heights of Rouvray; Rue Alexandre, le Marché and Rue Cap-Haitien. A fairly wide masonry canal from Fort Robin would alleviate the flooding. ]] Neighborhoods Demography The inhabitants of this commune call themselves Saint-Louisien/ne. Economy The local economy is based on growing campeche, coffee, cotton, cocoa, tobacco, bananas, seafood, yams and fruits. On the economic and financial level, the municipality is equipped with a gas station, six pharmacies, two photocopying services, three hair salons, two Photo studios and a dry cleaning. It is devoid of a private morgue, a currency exchange and a bank. Other key economic indicators include an Albaster quarry, rubble stone, chalk, and limestone spar. Woof for construction and marine timber also contribute to the commune's thriving trade sector. A coffee factory set up by Alfred William provides food from Fort Liberte to Gonaives. Infrastructure Transportation Most of the streets are gravel both at the city level and in the communal sections. They are in bad shape. Education The Ministry of the National Youth and Sports Education is represented in the municipality of Saint Louis of the North by three inspection offices. There are fifteen kindergarten schools, numerous primary schools, ten secondary schools, three technical and vocational schools, nineteen Literacy centres. It is important to note the absence of university and other higher education in this commune. Healthcare Saint-Louis du Nord is home to the St. Louis du Nord Municipal Hospital The municipality of Saint Louis of the North has two health centers, five clinics, and two laboratories. The medical staff consists of seven Doctors, two nurses, eleven auxiliary, thirty four certified matrons, five Laboratory technicians and more than fifteen other personnel. Utilities The municipality of Saint Louis of the North has six rivers Eight Springs, five ponds and two lagoons. There is no lake. The rivers are used for laundry. The sources are captured and distributed. The ponds have no use. The city of Saint Louis of the North and two Other communal sections (1st and 3rd sections) are electrified by l'EDH by means of electric motor. The frequency of feeding of these areas in electrical energy is not specified. Security The garrison is made up of a gendarmerie company; one of administrative police, one Port-de-Paix line artillery, the national guard on foot and on horseback, and the rural police. Culture Religion This commune is noted for its pretty church which throws an annual feast on August 25th. Thirty-three Temples of all beliefs (except Vodun) are counted in the commune of Saint Louis of the north. The Baptist temples are predominant, then come the Catholic and Adventist temples. There is also a Bethlehem Masonic Lodge. The orient lodge of St. Louis du Nord, belonging to the Grand Orient of Haiti is called: Bethlehem N°44. Organizations The representation of two political parties is found in the commune of Saint Louis of the north. There are two women's groups, two peasant groups and two Non-governmental organizations (NGOs). It should be noted the absence of popular organization, non-commercial cooperatives, international organization, etc. Communication The municipality of Saint Louis of the north is equipped with a telephone service and three radio stations located at the level of the city. The print and television press is non-existent. Leisure In terms of leisure, the commune of Saint Louis of the north is deprived of a library, museum, theatre and Cinema, monument and site. There are four night clubs, seven Gaguères, a public square and a Vodun temple. Michael Vedrine Category:Port-de-Paix Arrondissement Category:Nord-Ouest, Haiti Category:Saint-Louis du Nord Arrondissement Category:Communes with 5 neighbors Category:Coffee production Category:Cocoa production Category:Tobacco production Category:Banana production Category:Yam production Category:Assorted fruit production